


Around You

by vanpora



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, haseul is a gay mess and vivi is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanpora/pseuds/vanpora
Summary: For months it felt like all Haseul knew was rain until Vivi stepped into her life.





	1. Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/adoreloona/status/1001261651327311872

It was an inside joke at first, between Haseul and the girls. "Haseul's Curse" they called it. The gist of it was that whenever Haseul accompanied the group on dinner dates or outings, the weather seemed to take a turn for the worse. It started months ago, when Haseul had just came back from her visit to Iceland and to welcome her back, they invited her to a night out in the city. Unexpectedly, a freak thunderstorm happened forcing them to stay inside for the entire day.

As they stared at the heavy rain sliding down the windows, Hyunjin let out a laugh, "Didn't you say the weather in Iceland was bad too? Maybe it's because of you."

Haseul quirked a brow, "Me?"

The rest of the girls nodded. "It wasn't supposed to rain at all today, I even checked," Jungeun sighed as she sprawled across the couch. "Maybe you're cursed and brought the bad weather from Iceland," she mused. Haseul rolled her eyes.

"It's just a coincidence," she said. "Come, let's pull out a board game or something! I missed you all," Haseul peeled her eyes away from the window. She was determined to make the most of the day and she refused to let a little rain get her down.

Her optimism died quickly though, especially when the rain never seemed to let up around Haseul. For weeks it was always with her. In the morning, in the night, always heavy and unrelenting. Sometimes, if she was lucky, the sky was just gloomy.

It didn't take long for the other girls to pick up on it again and tease her about her "curse". Haseul laughed it off at first, but after a while it made her uncomfortable. It was so easy to let her moods get carried away with the rain and before she knew it her demeanor began to reflect the weather around her. Her smiles grew scarce and suddenly her wardrobe was full of basic shades of grey and black. She ached for any kind of brightness to come back into her life.

* * *

 She was late for work.  _Shit._

Haseul rushed to the bus stop, panting heavily as her shoes stomped across shallow puddles. _Please, please, please let me make it in time,_  she begged. With her blue umbrella clenched tightly in her hands, Haseul rounded the corner and suddenly she saw stars.

Her body collided against something hard and before she knew it she was on the ground. She struggled to catch her breath, hand pressed against her chest and gasping for air. She failed to notice the small hand held out in front of her.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" a soft, panicked voice asked. Haseul looked up and immediately regretted it as bright light shined into her eyes. Her heart began to race for an entirely different reason.

_Was that the sun?_

She squinted as she tried to look up again and her gaze fell on a pair of wide brown eyes looking at her with worry. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

Haseul found herself a bit speechless at the sight. The sun was beginning to show itself, rays of light piercing through thick clouds and shining down directly on the girl. The light highlighted her pastel pink hair almost like a halo. She looked angelic.

Haseul realized she was staring. She quickly cleared her throat and took the girl's hand. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she said. "I'm the one who should apologize, I wasn't paying attention," she laughed nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, don't worry. I am," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Haseul's felt her heart continue to beat erratically, practically louder than the bus passing by.

 _Wait,_  she froze.

"The bus!" she shouted before chasing after it. "I'm sorry!" she yelled back over her shoulder, hoping they'd understand.

The woman stood there staring blankly at Haseul running before realizing what she had in her hand. "Wait!" she called after her. "You forgot your umbrella!"

She sighed, Haseul was already far out of earshot.

 


	2. Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets gayer.

Days passed and Haseul still found herself thinking of the woman with the pink hair, reliving the moment they collided and the sun beamed down on them like a spotlight. It was the first time she felt sunshine on her skin in months.

It was also the first time she ever felt her heart race like that.

She sighed and checked her phone for the time. Earlier, Haseul agreed to go over to Heejin's house for dinner with the girls since it had been a while that they had last hung out. They rarely went out anymore, mainly because of "Haseul's Curse" and while she couldn't be more grateful for their consideration, she also couldn't help feeling like a bit of a burden on them.

Haseul shook her head, trying to snap out of those thoughts. She grabbed her purse and an umbrella on the way out. It didn't take her long to realize she had lost her old one when she crashed into that woman and had to suffer walking home with rain pouring over every inch of her.

She walked briskly towards the bus stop, this time being careful to turn extra slowly around corners. She stood at the bench, one hand holding up her umbrella and the other deep in her jacket pocket. She spaced out watching the rain beat against the concrete as she waited. The sound became something familiar to her, sometimes it was relaxing and sometimes it was the equivalent to nails on chalkboard. She let out a sigh and suddenly the rain stopped.

A moment passed. Then another. And another. The rain just stopped.

"How strange," someone whispered.

Haseul paused, looked to her side, then jumped at the sudden presence of the person beside her. It was the same woman she ran into a few days ago. She looked up at Haseul with the same surprise. "Oh, it's you!" she smiled.

Haseul felt her cheeks flush. "Ah, i-it's nice to see you again," she gripped her umbrella a little tighter. The woman glanced at it and brought her hand to her forehead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, a few days ago when we ran into each other you left your umbrella behind. I'd love to give it back some time," she smiled.

Sunlight began to peek through the clouds, small slivers of light shining down on the woman. Haseul felt her breath hitch.

 _She looks so pretty in the sunlight_.

After a moment, she ran a hand through her hair and collapsed her umbrella. "Don't worry about that," she smiled at her. "I already got a new one anyway."

"Do you always carry one around?" she spoke so softly Haseul had to stop herself from leaning in closer to hear.

"I have to. It's always raining around me," Haseul's voice lowered a bit, it was a bit odd to admit out loud.

The woman frowned, "It isn't raining now though," she pointed out. Haseul took a moment to look around, letting her comment sink in. She almost forgot how blue the sky could be.

"I guess it isn't," she grinned. "I'm Haseul by the way," she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kahei," she gently shook Haseul's hand. Within a second she felt her pulse quicken. Kahei had _very_ soft hands. Their eyes locked as they both looked up, a lump forming in Haseul's throat when she noticed Kahei's doe like eyes. It felt as if an eternity had passed before the familiar screech and exhale of bus brakes startled them back into reality.

Haseul looked back and forth between the two, "Are you getting on?"

"Ah, I'm waiting for the one after this," Kahei said, holding her hands behind her back.

Haseul stood at the doors, hesitant to enter and wishing she could stay and talk a little longer. "If you're serious about the umbrella, how about I give you my number?"

Kahei's eyes widened. "Your number?"

"I don't know when I'll bump into you again, it only makes sense," she smiled. A rosy blush spread over Kahei's pale cheeks and Haseul almost faltered at how cute one person could possibly be. Kahei handed her phone to Haseul and she quickly typed in her number.

"Text me whenever," Haseul said with a smile and waved goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im upating this daily if youre curious! next chapter will feature some other loona girls also stream sonatine thank u


	3. Bright Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun plays wingman, Haseul realizes something and Yeojin is loud.

A day later, Haseul's phone chimed with a notification from an unknown number. As soon as she saw the text Haseul broke out into a wide smile. "Ohhh," Jungeun gasped, "who's got you all smiley?"  
  
Haseul rolled her eyes and took a drink from her tea. Not even the constant chatter in the coffee shop could drown out the sound of her heart beating in her ears. "Do you remember when I told you about that girl I ran into? And how I lost my umbrella?"   
  
Jungeun took a bite of her croissant, "Of course. Why?"   
  
"I ran into her again and she wanted to return it, but I had to go at the time so I gave her my number to talk about it later," Haseul hid the smile on her face by taking another sip of her tea.

 

Jungeun arched a brow in surprise before splitting into a wide grin. “Really? I didn’t think you were that forward,” she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Haseul frowned, putting her phone down on the table.

 

“Forward? What do you mean?” she tilted her head. Jungeun rolled her eyes with a sigh.

 

“I didn’t think you were the type to be so forward when you liked someone. I always pegged you as the shy schoolgirl type,” she sipped from her tea.

 

Haseul nearly choked on her pastry, “What? It’s not like that,” she insisted. Jungeun smirked, there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Haseul straightened herself in her seat, “It’s not. Anyways, I wanted to talk about something that may or may not be related to… _her_.”

 

Immediately, Jungeun leaned forward, eager to listen. “You know how this curse thing has been going on for a while?”. Jungeun nodded. “Well, a week ago I saw the sun.”

 

“Wait, really?” her eyes widened. Haseul nodded slowly. “What happened? Do you know why?”

Haseul took a deep breath, “At first I didn’t have a clue, but then it happened again and I started to get an idea. I think it’s that girl I ran into.”

 

A loud laugh escaped Jungeun’s lips, she quickly covered her mouth her hand. Haseul crossed her arms in annoyance. “Why are you laughing?”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. This just seems like the plot to a romance novel,” she giggled. After a moment she calmed down and cleared her throat, aware of Haseul’s pout. “Why do you think she’s the reason?”

 

She sighed, “Whenever she’s around the rain seems to stop. The sun starts peering through the sky and suddenly we’re both covered in sunlight. It’s happened twice now so it can’t be a coincidence right?”

 

Silence passed between them, only the sound of the rain on the glass windows filling the atmosphere. Resting her chin on her palm, Jungeun spoke, “There’s only one way to be sure,” she said.

 

“And how’s that?”

 

“First of all, you need to finally answer her text,” Jungeun pointed at the phone on the table and Haseul gasped.

 

“Oh no, I completely forgot! What do I say to her?” she panicked. Jungeun sighed and ran a hand over her face. She loathed being the experienced gay sometimes.

 

* * *

  


It was cold and the rain continued to pour heavily around Haseul as she made her way to the park. It hadn’t been long since her and Jungeun’s sit down in the cafe but Haseul already found herself missing Jungeun’s supportive presence. They had come up with a simple plan to test Haseul’s theory.

First, Haseul had finally replied to Kahei’s text. She asked her to meet her at the park across the bus stop from where they had first met. If the rain around her stopped as soon as Kahei appeared then she’d have her answer.   
  
Some part of Haseul felt inexplicably giddy, either at the thought of seeing Kahei again or the possibility she could be the one to bring sunshine back into her life. Haseul paused, that was a _very_ cheesy thought. She stood in place for a few minutes, positioned under a large oak tree and searching the park for a head of bright pink hair.

 

“Boo!” a voice chimed from behind her. Haseul jumped forward with a high pitched yelp, nearly stumbling to the ground until a small hand wrapped around her arm and steadied her. A stream of giggles emerged from Kahei, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” she covered her mouth shyly. Haseul couldn’t even be annoyed because Kahei’s laugh was absolutely _precious._ She tried to fight the blush spreading across her face as she laughed with her.

 

“It’s okay don’t worry,” she smiled brightly. “You’re really good at sneaking up on people,” Haseul said. Kahei wrung her hands behind her back and smiled.

 

“The shortness helps,” her voice beginning to soften. She looked up and suddenly perked up. “Oh, the rain stopped!” she grinned. Haseul blinked, her heart beginning to speed up yet again.

 

“How odd,” Haseul nearly whispered, transfixed by Kahei’s presence. Kahei looked away from the sky, her eyes meeting Haseul’s. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words she wanted, instead settling for another smile. Kahei bit her bottom lip and Haseul’s breath hitched.

 

“Hey, Haseul!” a voice startled them both. Haseul whipped her head around in frustration to see the source of the shouting and _of course_ it was her. “Haseul!” they continued to shout as they ran towards them. A pair of arms wrapped around her and Haseul felt the wind get knocked out of her.

  
“Yeojin, please,” Haseul groaned. She couldn’t stay upset for long, feeling her irritation fade as Yeojin looked up at her with a pout on her face. Kahei watched silently with a smile, observing the two.

 

“Is that your sister?” she asked. As soon as the question left her lips, the two stared at her in surprise and immediately jumped away from each other.

 

Yeojin wrinkled her nose, “We’re not, fortunately.” Haseul huffed and crossed her arms.

 

“Yeojin’s a good friend of mine, we’re not related but we get mistaken for sisters often since we look similar,” she explained. Yeojin elbowed her in the side.

 

“We don’t look alike!” she argued. Kahei giggled, Yeojin was pretty adorable. Yeojin eyed her up and down, a frown on her face. “Are you a friend of Haseul’s?” she asked. Haseul glanced at Kahei nervously.

 

“I am. You can call me Vivi,” she smiled. Haseul raised a brow.

 

“Vivi?” Yeojin tilted her head.

 

“It’s a nickname I let my _friends_ call me,” Kahei’s eyes met Haseul’s for a second. Haseul awkwardly cleared her through and began to look at everything but Kahei.

 

“What wrong with you?” Yeojin sneered at her, then froze for a second. “Hey, Haseul, did you notice it’s not raining?” she stared up at the sky.

 

 _Wow, this conversation needs to end,_ Haseul grimaced.

 

“Okay! Listen, we were just gonna leave so I’ll see you later. Bye!” Haseul grabbed Vivi by the hand and started walking away quickly. Yeojin began shouting after them, but Haseul just ignored her and kept going forward. She didn’t know where she was going but anywhere away from Yeojin would be ideal. _Leave it to her to embarrass me in front of Kahei. Or should I say Vivi now?_

 

“Ah, Haseul, where are we going?” Vivi asked, her voice breathless after trying to keep up with Haseul. Haseul glanced over her shoulder at Vivi’s flushed face and felt her heart skip. She immediately took note of their hands still linked together, her skin beginning to grow hot. “Haseul?” Vivi asked again.

 

“I’m sorry, I just really need to get you away from Yeojin,” she let go of Vivi’s hand and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. “She has a tendency to embarrass me in front of people I like,” she let out a breathy laugh before catching what she just said. _Did I really say ‘people I like’? Oh my God,_ she began to internally panic until Vivi giggled.

 

“It’s okay. I understand, I promise” she smiled. “Since it’s nice and sunny out why don’t we just do something together?”

 

It was incredibly tempting to spend the rest of the day, especially one as bright as this, with someone like Vivi. _I’ll have to thank Jungeun and Yeojin later for this._

 

“That sounds really nice,” she smiled.

  
“Funny, how I only came to bring you your umbrella back yet we won’t even need it,” she looked the parasol in her hand.

 

Haseul shrugged then smiled, something she couldn’t stop doing around Vivi, “It is isn’t it? It always seems to stop raining when you’re around.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for all the comments they rlly make my day also up & line!! im so excited for some 1/3 content finally!!


	4. And you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul finally gets the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof im sorry for the late update. staying up until 5 am for day 1 and 2 of up&line ruined my sleeping schedule. i made this extra fluffy as an apology. anyway, viseul RISE

In the darkness of her room, Haseul's face was illuminated by her phone screen.

_The sky, the sun, and you._

The words weighed on her mind while texting Vivi, who had asked her what her favorite part about today was. It was sickeningly sweet if Haseul had any way to describe it. Her heart fluttered in her chest with each text they exchanged and she found herself squealing into her covers more than once.

It was embarrassing really, how easy it was for Vivi to make her feel like she was floating on a cloud. It was exciting, meeting Vivi and discovering she was the one who could bring the light back into her life. From the moment they went their separate ways, there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky and the realization made Haseul skip home with delight.

Life had never seemed clearer and her heart had never felt lighter. It was lovely. _Kahei is lovely._

She felt her cheeks burn, processing what she was feeling. From the second they met, Haseul knew she was something special and if Vivi breaking her curse didn't prove anything she didn't know what else to say. Haseul stared her screen, contemplating on whether she should push this friendship further.

_She's special, Haseul. Just do it._

Her thumbs moved quickly, tapping the buttons on the screen without hesitation.

_Would you like to meet again?_

* * *

 

It was easy, Haseul thinks, falling in love with Kahei.

She was soft spoken, inquisitive and incredibly empathetic. It didn't take long for Haseul's friends to become absolutely smitten with her, the same way Haseul did.

As the months passed, they moved from hesitant touches and fleeting glances at each other to linking their arms together and becoming a rather clingy duo. It was precious watching Vivi fall asleep on her shoulder with her arm around hers and snuggling in closer to her side. It made Haseul melt, especially when a strand of hair would fall across her face and she'd push it away. In those moments she'd get awe struck, admiring her soft features.

Her cheeks were favorite thing about Kahei. Especially when she pouted and it made her seem more like a toddler than anything. All these small things led to her completely falling head over heels for her and in all honesty Haseul had no complaint about it. It was sweet, slow and wonderful the way they grew on each other.

One night, while absentmindedly playing with Kahei's hair, Haseul finally confessed her feelings out loud. It wasn't supposed to be a real confession though, definitely not like this. She thought Vivi was sound asleep as she whispered to her, a single finger brushing over a pale cheek.

"I knew you were special the moment we met, the sun doesn't shine on anyone the way it does on you," she paused. "I'm finding myself falling for you, I have been since you stepped into my life. Thank you for bringing the sun back," Haseul slowly combed her fingers through Kahei's hair, immediately stopping as a hand rested on hers. Her heart leapt into her throat, panic surging through her body.

Kahei lifted her head from Haseul's shoulder, looking up at her with wide sleepy eyes. "Did you mean that?" she asked in a near whisper. Haseul stared at her, desperately fighting her nerves and nodded.

The next few seconds felt like a dream.

Kahei lifted a hand up to Haseul's cheek, her gaze shifting from her lips to her eyes. Haseul's breath grew heavy. _Please,_ she internally begged.

In a blink, softness met her lips. It was slow, sweet and gentle, the way Kahei kissed her. Warmth blossomed in Haseul's chest as she parted her lips and Kahei pushed forward. It felt surreal, the way she climbed into her lap and the sudden heat of her mouth on hers. Haseul pulled away first, her breath heavy and her cheeks burning. "What does this mean?" she whispered.

Kahei smiled at her, "It means I feel the same. I have been since the day we met," she cupped her cheek. Haseul let out a sigh of relief, leaning into her hand.

"Thanks for breaking my curse," Haseul giggled. Kahei rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You can thank me with another kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sincerely hope you enjoyed reading and that this sated all 5 of the viseul lovers out there <3


End file.
